


The Girl (Boy) At Sev-Elev Gave Me a Generous Pour

by zoeticValidation



Series: This is the Thunderdome [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU - crossover, Gen, He's gonna get more friends in this series because i say so, Implied/Referenced Suicide, JD basically lives at 7-eleven, JD is hot and michael is refusing to believe it, JD needs friends, JD's weird obsession with 7-Eleven, Jeremy is mentioned a couple times, Michael Mell: Moirail extraordinaire, i havent been inside a 7-eleven in years i dont know how the slushie machine works, i probably got your hopes up about swirled slushies, implied/referenced child abandonment, that wont't fix all his problems or anything, thats all the angst, you know JD's mom, you know jeremy's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeticValidation/pseuds/zoeticValidation
Summary: All 7-11’s looked exactly the same, from their products to the setup of their isles.  Even the cashiers were all usually bored people with the same expression on their face, so all of them blurred together in Michael’s head.However, Michael had never before entered a 7-11 that had a hot guy in a black trench coat sipping a slushie in the corner.





	The Girl (Boy) At Sev-Elev Gave Me a Generous Pour

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you don't wanna write JD just yet so you put it in michael's perspective

If Michael was really being honest with himself, he was only going to 7-Eleven for the free air conditioning. 

Jeremy was supposed to stop by his house today to get through level 5 of Apocalypse of the Damned with him, but then the air conditioning crapped out in Michael’s house. There was no way that the two boys would be able to focus on playing if it was so damn hot. Michael chose to re-schedule their meetup.

Even walking to 7-Eleven was a difficult task for Michael. His headphones were probably fried to hell by now. He felt like the sidewalk was melting the soles of his sneakers, and any second now he was going to be glued in place. Michael had tied his sweater around his waist to avoid overheating in it, and was wearing a short-sleeve shirt for the first time in a long time. He’s pretty sure Jeremy’s never even seen his arms before. 

Luckily salvation was on its way. Michael smiled with relief as he walked up to the corner store and the automatic door slid open in front of him. Immediately the cold air in store hit him like a downhill freight train and he sighed with relief. After the initial bliss of the AC washed over him, Michael looked around and took in his surroundings.

All 7-Elevens looked exactly the same, from their products to the setup of their isles. Even the cashiers were all usually bored people with the same expression on their face, so all of them blurred together in Michael’s head. 

However, Michael had never before entered a 7-Eleven that had a hot guy in a black trench coat sipping a slushie in the corner.

Not that Michael personally thought he was hot. The dude was just hot in a totally objective way, it was like an immutable fact and a part of his dark and mysterious personality. Michael watched as the mysterious figure took a long sip of his frozen drink and as one of his hands shot up to rub his temples in a way that suggested he was in the throes of a brain freeze. Michael thought that it was kind of weird and unnatural when instead of the usual scrunched up frown of discomfort that usually accompanied a brain freeze, the guy just smiled widely instead. 

Michael awkwardly averted his eyes to the isles. He might as well pretend he was here to buy stuff, not that the cashier would care. She (or he, Michael couldn’t really tell now that he thought about it) was staring down at a phone in his (her?) hand and smothering laughter with their other hand. Michael was about to pretend to be really interested in the milk in the refrigerators, when he was suddenly interrupted by a voice that reached him from the other side of the store. 

“What?” a sinister chuckle followed the question. Michael chanced a glance back at the guy. He was wearing a wicked grin. He spoke again, struggling to keep the laughter out of his voice. 

“Are you seriously going to pretend you weren’t just checking me out?”

Michael whirled around completely and chuckled nervously, trying derail the conversation. “Nah man, I was eyeing up that fine beverage of yours. It’s hot as hell outside.” Michael exaggeratedly fanned his face with his hand. The dude stared at him for a second, expressionless. After a few seconds, the stony expression broke again and he laughed.

“Alright, I can fix that.” said the boy, striding over to the slushie machine. He turned his back to Michael. “Cherry or lime?” 

Michael walked over and stood beside him. “Surprise me.”

The boy’s grin returned in full force as he flipped the red and green switches on the machine. The nozzles were so close together that when he shoved the cup underneath both of them and started turning the cup. Soon, it was filled to the brim with a mesmerizing swirl of red and green icy goodness.

The guy gazed upon his icy creation for a few tense seconds as Michael shifted his weight between his two feet, feeling out of place. Michael rubbed his arms in a futile attempt to warm up. For seem reason, despite the sicknasty heat outside, the air conditioning in the 7-Eleven made it feel like it was below freezing. 

Or maybe it was the cold way that the trench-coat guy was staring at Michael with piercing, calculating eyes.

The mystery-man finally broke the silence between them. “Would you like a hit?” he said, holding up the cup and sticking a straw into it. Michael took the cup in his hands. He tried his best to smile despite how uncomfortable he felt under the guy’s holding stare.

“Yo thanks bro. This swirl is the bomb, do you think the cashier’ll mind?” said Michael, glancing back at the person behind the register. They hadn’t even looked up from whatever they were doing on their phone from the last time Michael looked at the counter.

The boy waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry, it’s on me. Let’s just say Puck and I have a little agreement.” Michael looked back at the cashier, and realized that the name Puck was also gender neutral. Michael decided to let it go, it’s not like he cared either way.

“Okay, coolio. So uh.. I didn’t catch your name? I’m Michael Mell by the way.” said Michael. 

The dude’s eyes narrowed, but he lifted one of his eyebrows in a way that suggested he wasn’t actually angry. “Ha, well I didn’t throw it.” he laughed a little at his own joke. but he held out his hand “I’m Jason Dean, JD for short, greetings and salutations.” Michael shook his hand with the one that wasn’t holding the slushie.

Somehow, JD’s hand was colder than the icy drink. 

“So are you trying to beat the heat too, or do you always hang in the shadows of 7-Eleven’s to buy slushies for unsuspecting strangers?” Michael inquired, taking a sip from his free drink and letting go of JD’s hand.

JD leaned against the wall and also took a sip from his original drink. “I didn’t even notice the weather. I got here at 6 am. It’s better than being home while my dad’s there.” Michael nearly flinches as JD spits out the word “dad”, despite the fact that the anger wasn’t directed at him.

Despite the mounting feeling of being out of place, Michael asked, “Your dad huh? I’ve gotta pal whose mom bailed on on them a couple weeks ago. Did your mom ditch you guys too?”

The minute the question left his mouth, Michael wanted to facepalm. Who even asks questions that personal to a guy they’ve known for like 10 minutes max?

JD, surprisingly, smiled again. 

It wasn’t a happy smile though. 

“Yeah well, I guess you could say that. If you count committing suicide and leaving behind a husband and son bailing.” spat JD bitterly, his angry smile still etched on his face.

Michael nearly dropped his drink in shock. “Oh my god dude... I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t ha-”

“No no, it’s fine. It was just a question. It’s not like you knew,” JD dropped his voice to a whisper that he probably thought Michael couldn’t hear. “It’s not like you’ll care.”

Michael knew it’d probably be really risky to try and comfort this dude but he had to try. He put his hand on JD’s shoulder. He flinched slightly, but didn’t pull away immediately so Michael took it as a good sign. 

“Of course I care! I know we just met ‘n all, but you seem like a pretty cool dude.” JD looked him directly in the eyes, which was a little freaky but it was probably just to check if there was any deceit in Michael’s words. Apparently he found none, and gently pulled away from Michael.

“Well that’s a first. You’re a real keeper Michael Mell. I should buy random strangers slushies more often.” JD took another deep sip from his own slushie and his hands almost immediately shot up to hold his head. He smiled through yet another brain-freeze.

Michael tried to keep his cool and take a sip from his drink too, but not fast enough to induce a brain-freeze himself. “You probably should, slushies are the key to friendship,” Michael paused. “Well, I guess video games could work in a pinch too.”

JD nodded along with Michael’s words, but continued drinking his slushie. When he smiled through yet another brainfreeze, Michael finally asked, “So what’s the deal with you and slushies man? Do you just get off on brainfreezes or what?”

JD looked up. “As if. I just think it’s fascinating to experience those precious seconds of numbness with every drink. Who needs drugs when slushies can give you a high that never wears out?”

“I dunno man, weed’s pretty cool once you get used to it. Besides, I’m pretty sure getting high off of slushies is grounds to get you starred on “My Strange Addiction”, but I won’t judge. But if you like numbness why aren’t you just a novocaine addict?” Michael jokingly inquired.

JD laughed a little. “Novocaine tastes fucking disgusting. Not that I’ve ever tried it outside of a dentist’s office. Nah, I prefer to get my kicks from 7-Eleven, it’s cheaper.”

Michael finally felt like he could warm up to this guy. He laughed too and raised his cup. “Amen to that. Hey, you wanna exchange numbers to keep in touch?” A thought occurred to Michael which made him giggle some more. “Ha, _numb_ ers.”

JD seemed to appreciate his joke. “Well how can I refuse when puns are involved?” JD took his phone out of one of the myriad of pockets in his trenchcoat. Michael took out his practically ancient first generation iPhone. The two boys quickly gave each other their numbers.

Michael threw away his empty cup and flashed a mock salute at JD. “It was nice running into you buddy! I’ll seeya ‘round sometime!” JD smiled and nodded. Michael was about to leave before he looked back over his shoulder and said, “So are you seriously not gonna go home dude?”

JD looked at him, a smile playing on his lips and an incredulous eyebrow raised. “Emotionally speaking Micahel - 7-Eleven _is_ my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- i ended on a rick and morty reference because my body is not ready for the rest of season three guys  
> \- JD is a mysterious and kinda unstable boy who overshares too much  
> \- he needs friends  
> \- i'm giving him friends  
> \- friends wont fix everything though  
> \- (why is it that i can't bring myself to type JD in lowercase? it just feels wrong for some reason)  
> \- puck is a powerful nonbinary fairy person from Shakespeare you can fite me on this  
> \- i don't know if they'll show up later though  
> \- i kinda want them to tbh  
> \- you wont find out JD and michael's handles until later when i feel like coming up with them  
> \- guys i have no schedule but i will update all the one shots around the same time so that all of them pop up at once in the ao3 feed. just to be annoying.  
> \- i don't have a beta reader guys please point out any mistakes you see in these oneshots to help me out  
> \- next one shot is probs gonna be deh and heathers, and then ill get into individual fandom oneshots. i've already started planning the final story which this is all building up to.  
> \- hang in there fellas


End file.
